Jealousy
by LizardNotini
Summary: Amy and Sonic have been best friends forever. But when Amy's evil cousin steps into the picture, Amy finds herself alone and the drama and pain haunts her everywhere. Couples: Sonamy SonicXOC (only for story line) Silvaze Shadmaria TaismoxTaiream Knuckrouge. Rated T for some suggestive material and some cussing.
1. Our Special Bridge

**So everyone! My name is Liz and honestly this is my very first fanfiction. I have been reading Sonamy for a long time though, thank you so much for picking my story, let's hope it's not a total screw up ;)**

(Amy's POV)

*zzz*

My phone buzzed so I rolled over and picked it up, the bright screen showed I had a message.

"Meet me at the bridge?"

The message read, it was from Sonic, my childhood friend who consequently became my best friend over years.

I texted him back quickly in agreement and sat up.

I was lying in my bed that was inserted in the ground, sort of like an in-ground pool.

Now I know what you're thinking, I probably sound rich and stuff right? Wrong, my parents have me the attic and told me I could transform it however I wanted.

Of course being a teen with no job or money, I asked my dad to do it. He lives on the other side of town (I have a step-dad) also he built this, no joke, amazing skylight roof over my bed. 'Specially for stargazing,' is what he used to say.

Any way I decided maybe I should try and look presentable but shortly changed my mind that would take way too much effort.

I had jeans, a teal sweater, and boots on. It is early November and quite chilly outside, I threw my pink quills up into a messy bun. I really didn't find a point in trying to look good, Sonic has seen me at my worst and I don't think he would care if I looked good on just a hang out day.

I thumped down the stairs and peeked into our kitchen. All the stuff like the stove and microwave were stainless steel and we had white marble countertops, pretty common.

"Hey mom," I said to my mom and gave her a quick smile; she is a light pink hedgehog with short quills, brown eyes, and a pretty smile. Her name is Genevieve Rose.

"Hello Amy, how are you?" Genevieve greeted me without looking up from her magazine.

"Good, is it alright if I go to the bridge in the woods and hang out with sonic for a little while?" I asked with a wide grin.

"If you stay safe and are back for dinner yes, any homework missy?"

I would have answered but I was already out the back door.

"Amy! Want to come push me?" My little brother Josh yelled to me from the swing set.

The little white hedgehog showed me a pleading smile with two missing front teeth, he is 6 years old and has big round chocolate eyes. Just cute enough to make any adult do what he wants.

He is my step-brother, but I love him like a real one.

"I can't! I'm visiting sonic!" I called back.

"Can I pretty please please please come Amy?" He ran over to me and pulled my leg.

"Nope, because mom wants you here," I smiled warmly back to him and crouched down so I could be at eye level.

"Well give him this then!" Josh high fived me and ran back to the swing set.

Our backyard is fairly big, with a patio, trampoline, and a swing-set. It's about an acre large, also in the back of the gate surrounding our yard there is a huge forest.

I opened the get door and started grossing through the fallen leaves on my merry way. The nippy wind bit at my ears and nose. I shoved my hands into my pockets and started to hum to myself a bit.

But then, I heard something.

This was it, I was going to die, yup, no more Amy Rose. They will write stories about how I was killed by a huge monster.

But when the bush rustled again, that's when I started to run; through the thorns, branches, and all. I definitely heard it following me.

All I could imagine was a huge link goblin with horns, I could basically hear screeching at me and ready to murder. 'This is the end,' I thought as I started to run out of breath, boy I'm out of shape!

Then

I saw the bridge and a confused pair of green eyes staring straight at me.

Sonic took me into his arms, told me he would protect me, then kissed me passionately before going to kill the beast!

Yeah right, in my dreams. But in reality I pretty much dive bombed him, but that's when he started to laugh.

"You're such a goofball! You're running from Mrs. Cramen's puppy!" Sonic laughed even more.

I breathlessly looked at the brown creature, ready to okay another game of tag, not ready to murder.

I put my face in my hands to cover the bright red cheeks that lit up my face. At this point, Sonic's face was also red from uncontrollable laughter.

"Amy, you are too funny!" He said through muffled breaths of laughter. I just punched him in the arm, folded my arms, turned on my heel, and started to walk off. The puppy thought I was chasing him so he ran home.

"Ames, Ames, Ames! Don't take it personally I won't tell anyone I promise you." Sonic said while grabbing my arm to make me stay. He still had a giggly smirk on his face, but I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah... Well whatever," I said while blushing and brushing hair out of my face. I decided to change the subject so I threw a rock in the large pond under this bridge and leaned on the rail.

"What is your family doing for Thanksgiving?" Once I asked, his face lit up.

"Uncle Jack and Aunt Mary are coming, plus my brother is visiting from closet and my two others cousins, Ashley and Andy, are also visiting," Sonic said as he sat in the rail and looked down into the water, with a glimmer in his eye.

Sonic never really saw his family because they lived in Australia, and his brother Manic was out of state for college. He's a really good guy now, college really changed him, Sonic and Manic are super close.

"That's great!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"What about you, Amy?" The blue hedgehog questioned.

"Oh just Catherine and Jamey, my cousins," I answered looking down. Catherine was awesome but I don't like Jamey. Not only was she mean and selfish, but drop dead gorgeous. And I'm sure that's the main reason for my disliking.

Sonic same my face drop and gave me a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Hey... Don't worry maybe she has changed," I could tell Sonic really believed that, when he didn't like the idea of something he often changed it and made himself believe it.

All I ever really told Sonic about Jamey was that she bullied me in kindergarten, and I've never really talked about Catherine because she is pretty much just a normal girl.

But I guess we will have to see, I had no doubt in my mind though that Jamey would like Sonic and try to steal him, she has a unique history of doing that.

(Narrator POV)

Sonic knew Amy wanted to get out of this conversation so he racked his brain and looked around for inspiration of words.

"How's singing?" Sonic asked, Amy gave a smirk knowing that Sonic was at least trying to cheer her up a little bit.

"It's alright, I still don't know if I should sing in the Christmas talent show or not," Amy answered. Amy had been into singing for the past 4 years. She was morbidly hard on herself and often criticized her voice, it's pretty obvious that she has always had some self esteem issues but then again, what 15 year old girl doesn't?

Sonic rolled his eyes and started to tickle her, "Sonic! Knock it off I'm going to-"

SPLASH

Amy let out a little whimper/scream and scrambled out of the pond, she was shaking from the cold wind, Sonic bit his lip and stepped back, half in embarrassment half in fear.

"Sonic!" Amy ripped the jacket off his back and threw it on herself.

"Who's house?" Sonic asked and then after they thought for a second, they started to head to Amy's house. The entire way there Amy's teeth were chattering and her lips were turning blue, so Sonic had her climb on his back and continued to walk.

"You're performing in the talent show, even if I have to push you into another pond," Sonic said. Amy just blushed.

"Oh, Josh wanted me to give you this," Amy playfully smacked Sonic on the forehead, hopped off his back, and they raced back.


	2. Be A Soldier For Me

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, the criticism really helps! I hope that this story isn't just a flop so thank you everyone who is taking the time to read it, that means so much to me. Please keep reviewing! **

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Amy plopped down on her bed and dropped her arms down beside her.

"Damn I'm tired. Shopping really can wear a girl out, am I right?" Amy said after a long day at the mall, she was with Maria Robotnik, Cosmo, Cream,

Blaze and Rouge. They were her five closest friends beside sonic. Because every girl needs other girls who equally don't understand guys, but understands and hates periods.

"Oh my goodness, it was so much fun though," Maria exclaimed. She is a tall, slender, blonde and gorgeous hedgehog.

"You ladies are tired? But then again, I'm practically a pro at this," Rouge responded to all of the girls being exhausted. With a a wink and a chuckle she pulled out her nail filer and filed away at her red manicure.

Rouge is basically perfect when it comes to looks and fashion, but with school and personality, not so much.

Cosmo was over in the corner of the room on a big fluffy bean bag chair staring dreamy eyed at her phone. Through Amy's mind ran, 'probably Tails.' Everyone knew they were in love, except each other.

"Maria-OW-my hair-OUCH- doesn't flow and brush out-OW-like yours!" Blaze screeched from across the room, Maria had just started to try and brush out her usually tied bad hair. Her hair was always back because it was good for sports, and Blaze isn't girly at all, she is an athlete.

"Please let me do it! If you would just let me brush it, then maybe it be all flowy like!" Maria exclaimed, she was trying to hold Blaze from clinging to the ceiling like a wet cat - except - she really is a cat.

Cream was zoned out, listening to music on her Ipod and starting blankly at the carpet. Amy thought she should talk to her, but didn't want to make her feel embarrassed in front of all the other girls, Cream already felt awkward being the youngest one and just starting to hit puberty as a freshman. The rest of the girls were sophomores except Rouge, being a junior.

"Amy, can I pretty please use your curler? I finally got Blaze's hair all combed out!" Maria said to Amy while still holding down the posh lavender cat by the hair. Amy gave a nod despite the cat's face of terror.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Two hours later of being lazy bums, Rouge suggested truth or dare, so they played but only for 20 minutes due to the fact that they play the game very often.

Blaze was dared to send a picture of her curled hair to her crush Silver, Rouge actually licked the toilet seat, Maria told us she was still a virgin and that she STILL liked Shadow but refused to tell him thinking he's too good for her, but then Rouge told us that her and Knuckles weren't virgins, they'd been dating for a year now. Amy ate ketchup, mayonnaise, eggs, pickles and diet soda mixed all in one bowl, Cream called the disgusting mixture, 'floorbaldoodle.' Amy threw up after. And Cosmo told everyone that she was texting Tails, with a big blush on her face.

"Movie time?" Amy suggested to the girls.

"Yes! 27 dresses please," no one knew why but Rouge was in love with that movie, they watched it almost every time she came over.

"Rouge we've watched that move SO many times," Cosmo said while rolling her eyes.

"Well what about Cars? I'm up for a kids movie," Maria suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Amy started the movie.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cream said. Amy noticed how upset we still was and saw a window of opportunity. After excusing herself to get a snack, Amy caught up with Cream in the hallway.

"Cream," Amy grabbed her shoulder but before she could even speak another word, Cream spun around and started sobbing onto Amy's shoulder.

"Cream! What's wrong?!" Amy said extremely confused.

"I just don't understand," Cream said pulling herself together," Cosmo and Tails both very well know that I do and have liked Tails, I've told both of them. I thought Cosmo was my best friend, and yet they both have no problem being all flirty with eachother right in front of my face..." Cream started to whimper again.

"Cream... They just aren't looking past what they feel for themselves and each other, they both still care about you," that's all that Amy could come up with, she felt pretty stuck. She immediately remembered Sally Acorn, Sonic's first serious girlfriend, she was absolutely stunning. A wave of sympathy crashed into my heart for Cream and her situation, she was always best friends with Cosmo and crushing on Tails but when Cosmo and Tails started to like eachother it all went downhill. Amy gave a look of pity and just let Cream cry onto her shoulder.

Sonic still talked to Amy when he dated Sally but not as much, and not knowing how she feels about him, he didn't know telling Amy about their dates definitely hurt.

"What should I do?" Cream asked lifting her head.

"Be a soldier, for me, promise?" Amy asked, Cream bit her lip and hesitated but nodded.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~

After the movie, everyone decided to head home. Except for Maria, she was sleeping over Amy's house then they were going to school together in the morning.

Maria was probably the closest girl friend that any had. Maria was an amazing hedgehog, she especially loved to paint. The only thing is how bad she sucks at it. Which is just another reason she likes Shadow, he's an amazing artist.

Amy met Maria in 6th grade at Mobius Middle School, they met in Ms. Cramwills class, they had art which is where Amy learned that Maria couldn't paint, in a horrible paint war that started when Maria was trying to paint and hit 10 kids with cerulean blue in the face. Maria was the one who convinces Amy to grow her quills out. She's a really dainty girl and prefers to stay away from sports. But she loves acting, and she goes out for all the school plays. Above all she has an amazing sense of humor and can pick anyone up when they're down.

"Amy," Maria whispered to Amy in the darkness, Amy was nearly asleep and thought Maria was too.

"Of course, why would you ever think otherwise?" Amy said, she rolled over to face Maria. Since Amy had a big bed and the girls were good friends they just shared.

"I don't know if I'm like.. You know.. Good enough or anything," Maria was laying on her back staring at the ceiling and she looked very disheartened. She could pick anyone up, except herself.

"Oh shut up, you're fabulous," Amy said closing her eyes again.

"Amy.. Seriously," Maria had a tear in her eye.

Amy opened her eyes, "I believe in you and I'm sure Shadow does too," before Amy could say anything else she passed out of being tired.

"Thanks," Maria whispered and stated at the skylight in Amy's room looking at the starts and moon until she fell asleep.


End file.
